vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Joel
Summary Joel is a major character and the playable protagonist of The Last of Us, the deuteragonist of The Last of Us Part II, and a supporting character in the DLC story, The Last of Us: Left Behind. A hardened survivor and less bound by morality, always doing whatever necessary to survive, including staining his hands with innocents blood. Living in one of few remaining military-controlled quarantine zones, he operates as a black market smuggler, taking numerous illegal jobs over the years to survive. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-B physically, higher with most weapons, and even higher with nail bombs Name: Joel Origin: The Last of Us Gender: Male Age: Early 20's (Intro), Late 40's (The Last of Us), Early-mid 50's (Part II) Classification: Human, Survivor Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Weapon Mastery, Healing with medical kits, Limited Enhanced Hearing (A heightened sense of hearing to locate opponents effectively) Attack Potency: Wall level physically (Can crush skulls, which would wield this much energy, and he can beat people to death with physical strikes alone, can even send them flying with his hits. Can trade blows with those who can harm him), higher with most weapons (Can easily blow up heads with his firearms), and even higher with nail bombs. Speed: Athletic Human (Capable of outrunning the runners and clickers that constantly try to chase him down) with Subsonic combat speed and reactions (Should be on par with Ellie, who can dodge arrow shots). Supersonic to Supersonic+ attack speed with firearms Lifting Strength: At least Athletic Human, possibly Peak Human (Can move around large objects with relative ease) Striking Strength: Wall Class (Can beat down other fit adults in a few hits, and crush the skulls of Infected, can send people flying with his strikes) Durability: Wall level (Can tank multiple hits from comparable foes, able to survive handgun bullets and shotgun shells that can blow up human heads in one go, has easily brushed off car crashes, survived this and this) Stamina: High (Can fight despite severe injuries for prolonged periods) Range: Standard melee range normally, extended melee ranged with melee weapons, dozens of meters with pistol-type firearms, shotgun, bow, and flamethrower, hundreds of meters with rifles Standard Equipment: * A Firearm (9mm Pistol(Colt Defender), Revolver(Taurus Model 66), Shotgun(Mossberg 500), Hunting Rifle(Winchester Model 70), Shorty (Serbu Super Shorty), El Diablo (Scoped, S&W Model 629/Webley Revolver), Flamethrower, Assault Rifle(M16A4), Military Sniper Rifle(Accuracy International AWM)), Bow and Arrows. * Numerous homemade devices and hardware tools such as Molotov Cocktails, Nail Bombs, Smoke Bombs, Shiv, 2x4 boards, Hatchets, Machetes, Pipes, Baseball Bats * Medkits, Flashlight, Gasmask Intelligence: High. Joel is an expert at wielding a wide range of weapons, from handguns to rifles and bows, which he can use with great proficiency. Likely due to his experience as a hunter in the past, he is shown to be an expert tactician, able to use both stealthy and overt means to overcome overwhelming odds. He is also adept at crafting improvised weapons and tools (possibly due to his background in construction). Weaknesses: Unlike Ellie, he is not immune to the Cordyceps infection and thus cannot survive in a spore-filled environment without a gas mask. Others Notable Victories: Rick Grimes (The Walking Dead) Rick Grimes' profile (Both were in-character) Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Humans Category:Game Characters Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Parents Category:Antiheroes Category:Married Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Naughty Dog Category:The Last of Us Category:Tragic Characters Category:Gun Users Category:Bow Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Playable Characters Category:Neutral Characters Category:Horror Characters Category:Criminals Category:Adults Category:Playstation Characters Category:Tier 9